The grinder attachment of the present invention is particularly well adapted for use as an attachment for lathes of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,891,435 and 3,245,292, and it constitutes an improvement of the grinder attachment disclosed in my own U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,487.
In order to provide a smooth finish on rotors such, for example, as brake drums, brake discs, clutch plates and fly wheels, it is desirable to finish grinding the brake surface to level off any hard spots in the rotor and to provide a uniformity in the final finish. For best results in many cases, the grinding operation should immediately follow the turning operation without removing the rotor from the lathe spindle.
The grinder attachment disclosed in my said patent has provided a substantial improvement in the quality of the finish obtained by the grinding operation. Several of the features of my prior grinder attachment are, therefore, incorporated in my new grinder attachment disclosed herein together with additional means for reducing the transfer of vibrations from the lathe to the grinding wheel.
Another problem associated with metal grinding operations has been the release of metal fines and small particles from the wheel itself into the atmosphere in the vicinity of the grinder. The grinder of the present invention incorporates novel means for preventing the release of such fines into the ambient air.